1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to recreational devices for the pool, lake, or the like, and particularly to a modular floating bar with optional canopy mounts that provides a floatation device that includes a bar area and an optional protective canopy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Leisurely enjoying the calm surface of a lake or pool while sipping a cool beverage to slake one's thirst and prevent dehydration is the epitome of total relaxation. This scenario is made even more enjoyable if the hot rays of the sun can some how be avoided. Unfortunately, because there is no suitable structure within the pool or lake to accomplish the above—recited functions, one must usually return to poolside or the beachfront to enjoy a beverage and/or escape the heat of the sun, thereby intruding on the relaxation mood. It would most certainly be convenient if cooled beverages could be stored on a floatation structure, which structure could also provide a shaded refuge, thereby permitting unbroken continuity of the relaxation mood. Thus, a modular floating bar with optional canopy mounts solving the aforementioned problems is desired.